Simple leaching, i.e immersing the source material in acid, does not serve to make the value-metal enter solution; or at least, not at a commercially practicable rate. When oxidation is attempted, passivating layers tend to form in sulphide minerals, which prevent or inhibit the metals present from dissolving.